Question Everything
by SaberAureum
Summary: After three months of dodging and awkward courting, Steve and Tony are finally in a relationship. And it is through their new found relationship that Hydra will get its revenge, both to the SHIELD agent they despised with passion and their number one hit-list hacker - Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer! I don't own anything except for the twisted plot._

 **Question Everything**

 _Opening Sequence_

"May I get your order?"

A sweet, innocent voice startled Steve out of his thoughts. He paused and gathered his thoughts for a moment. His ears wide, as his mind, searches the world around him. How long had he stayed lost in his own world? How long did the real world surrounding him disappeared in his mind? How long had he stayed here, seated, staring at the piece of paper in front of him?

No, it wasn't an empty piece of paper anymore. Drawn in the middle of it – no matter how cheesy it may sound in his ears – his heart's most desired.

"He's very beautiful," added the lovely voice beside him.

Steve suddenly felt embarrassed? A bit ashamed of his drawing. A bit ashamed of his work. He shouldn't be drawing _him._ He shouldn't even be thinking of _him._ And yet his treacherous mind had formed around _him._

"Um…yeah," Steve answered, a bit unsure. He looks up and was met with a lady in a waitress uniform. "M-may I help you, ma'am?" Steve mentally pats himself for remembering his manners.

The lady laughs and smiles softly at him. "Actually, yes. May I take your order?" The lady asked and lifted her small pad, somewhat exaggerating her position.

Steve blushed, shyly. He coughs and cooled himself down. "Um…yes, what do you recommend?" he asked politely. The lady thinks for a moment, tapping her black pen against her chin. "Perhaps a cup of coffee?" the lady asked, nicely.

Steve's world halted once more. Damn, why must everything be some sort of triggering for his mind to go down the memory lane? He doesn't need to keep on thinking about _him._ Stop it.

"Okay. One please" Steve said, pulling out his wallet and handing the lady some cash. The lady smiles and accepted the cash. "Do you drink it with sugar?"

 _"_ _Lots and lots of it!" His_ voice, jittering with excitement and happiness as if he was the epitome of it, echoed against Steve's mind. Steve shook his head to get rid of it. The lady looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry. No, I take it black," Steve replied.

The lady nodded and walked off, fetching Steve's order. Steve stared at the space before his eyes darted back to his piece of paper. The words _I love you_ etched on the side of _his_ face.

Before Steve's mind pulls him down on the onslaught of his memories, his phone rings. Steve immediately reached his pocket to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Steve," the stern voice of Natasha answered at the other side. Steve immediately went to his default leader mode. "What is it?"

"Steve, y-you have to go back." Steve had never, not even once, heard Natasha's voice stumbled. She was a very strong woman, dare he say much stronger than Peggy, his cousin.

What kind of disaster had made Natasha's voice shook like that?

"Steve, he's back"

"Who is?"

"Clint."

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Why Natasha's voice stumbled, why she sounded so unsure. Steve's blood ran cold. Why now? After all these months? After all those endless – and yes, he had to admit, _fruitless_ – search…why did he decide to appear now? Why now?

"I see." Steve's voice dropped down a volume. There's a moment of silence before Natasha hang up the phone.

Steve stared at the drawn image in front of him.

He closed his phone and crumpled the piece of paper mocking him. He can't do this now. He has to control himself. This is for the best, this is for the better.

Steve stood up and left the crumpled piece of paper lying on his table. And hopefully, his memories of _him_ be left along with it.

Just a few seconds later, a man in his thirties walked towards Steve's abandoned table. He sees the lady waitress on her way, in her hand, a tray with a steaming cup of coffee.

The man snickers, too bad for _Steve_ to miss his order.

But that's not what interests this man the most. It's the crumpled piece of paper left behind by Steve.

He had waited patiently, blending into the shadows, watching Steve as he sketches something on this paper. He knew that whatever it was, it left an emotional impact on Steve. He had seen how Steve stared at the paper for god knows how long, lost in his own thoughts, lost in his own self.

And he would damn well exploit it.

He reached the table and took the piece of paper. His insides stumbled in joy. This is _gold._ The man smirked.

 _Tony. Tony. Tony._

 _I love you._

Yes, this is perfect.

 **Author's Note!** Yup that happened!

This is my first Stony Fan Fiction and gay fanfic. I'm warning you now, this doesn't have a smutty sin, though if I could practice well enough, maybe I could put some ;) (and adjust the warning). This is a challenge fic with my friend, and so I dedicate this to her. Hope she finds this, haha.

I'm still uncertain with my secondary pairing, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment or message me. And I'll be sure to think about it. Haha. Also, I'll be adding more tags as the story progressed.

Thanks for clicking! Hope to see you soon!


	2. Bring me back home

**Bring me back home**

"Maria Foundation Gala Event," Steve read out loud. "Gala event?" Bucky echoed, his eyes set on the _Mario Kart_ game playing on the screen. "Whoah! Seriously?!" Sam screamed as Bucky hit his player with a turtle shell.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled out his paper cutter to open the envelope. "It sounds very fancy," Sam teased as he extracts his revenge on Bucky. Bucky groaned in response and tackled Sam. Sam fought back and they ended up a tangled mess in the living room.

Steve's eyes remained focused on the invitation as he skims the letter. "Should we go?" Steve, finally lifting his eyes, frowned at his two friends. "What the hell are you two doing?!" he screamed, making his way towards Sam and Bucky to separate them personally. Both Bucky and Sam groaned as they were manhandled together.

"Sour grape," Sam murmured as he strengthens his shirt. "Ass," Bucky murmured as he makes his way towards the kitchen to grab some found. Steve looked between Bucky and Sam. "Seriously, are you two still a child?!" Steve scolded.

Both Bucky and Sam rolled their eyes.

"What's this?" Natasha entered the room, clenching the invitation in her right hand. "Who gave you this?" she asked. "Secretary at the office," Steve replied, taking a seat at the dining area. "Lucy or Sharon?" Natasha asked as she sat beside Steve.

Sam, who is currently packing up the game consoles, looked up in question. "Sharon? As in agent Sharon? Why would she be in the office?" Sam asked. Bucky paused as well, eyes trailing over Natasha. "What did we miss?"

Natasha sighed and placed down the invitation. "Well, yes, it's Sharon from SHIELD. They wanted to put a mandatory officer in your office, as some sort of a liaison between you and the SHIELD," she explained.

Steve frowned. "Why would they want a liaison? Isn't Coulson enough?"

"And why would we need a mandatory officer within the premise? Aren't we employers of the SHIELD too? Why would we need a watchman-er-woman?" Sam added.

"It's because of me," Natasha said. The room was filled with eerie silence.

Natasha glanced at Steve, daring him to defy her words. But Steve remained silent, eyes contemplating, questioning. Natasha gave a soft smile. This is what she admired about their leaders. Once you pledge your loyalty, you would earn his trust completely.

"I've gone rogue," Natasha said, coolly, shrugging her shoulders in the process. As if it's just another label to add to her list of aliases. No need to fret, no need to panic. It's just that the whole SHIELD agency would be on her trail, haunting her until she's dead, and her corpse mutilated beyond recognition. It is this train of thought that somewhat found itself duplicated within the minds of the other three occupants as they stared at Natasha with pure disbelief and utmost horror.

"Why the fuck did you-?!" Bucky was the first to speak his thoughts.  
"Why would you even—?!" Sam was the next to fret.  
Steve remained silent, the ever disapproving frown marked on his face.

Natasha glared at Bucky and Sam. "They wouldn't let me search for Clint," she said, her fist clenched tightly together. She could feel the anger radiating to the depths of her blood. She desperately needed to reorganize someone's face. Possibly Bucky first. With his overprotective nature. Fuck him. Fuck them both. They should've understood the depth of her relationship with Clint. Clint saved her from the horrors of her past, rebuilt her shattered sanity, and helped her stand again on her feet. Clint was the one who introduced her to SHIELD and gave her another chance at life. He was sent to finish her, she knew that, anticipated it, hoped for it. She was pissed when Clint placed the gun down, attacked him and desperately fought for the gun, for the power to let her meet her end. Yet, because of her emotions, her tears, her lack of will, her raging emotions, her desperation, Clint was able to overpower her. He pinned her down and screamed how wrong she was, how unfair life had been for her.

 _"You don't deserve death,"_ he told her. _"You have so much to live."_

She is more than willing to burn the world if it means she could hear his voice again.

"I've asked Coulson the reason why SHIELD is _forbidding_ me to conduct a personal hunt for him. But he could not give me an answer. He said that I should just wait, wait for him to return from his espionage, that this wasn't the first time it happened." Natasha could still hear Coulson's words echoing in her head, as if she's back at the Main Division's office, talking to Phil.

"But I knew this wasn't just it, I am certain that there was something wrong," Natasha stood her ground.

"What makes you say that?" For the first time, Steve spoke.

Natasha glanced directly into his eyes. "He sends me an encrypted message. It's written in the coded message that we've developed a few years back," she answered. "What did it say?" Bucky asked, sitting across from Natasha. Sam sat next to him. Both of them determined to hear it, Bucky and Steve the most. It wasn't in the official report given to them by Fury. There wasn't any indication that Clint was able to send the last warning message to SHIELD.

Steve and Bucky joined the SHIELD years after Natasha joined in. Steve and Bucky were recruited after their short service in the military. They were both offered a bigger job to serve the country. They readily accepted. As part of their cover, Steve and Bucky owned a small business franchise in the area, and that's when they met Sam. Some years ago, Sam was accidentally dragged into their operation. They offered Sam a chance to walked out their business, and an advanced payment. But Sam refused it all. Sam insisted on staying with them, even as far as sharing their home as he had already considered them as a family (no matter how cheesy that may sound). Although Sam was still kept out of the official details of their operation, Sam at the very least knew what generally Steve and Bucky do. Sam is also useful for Steve and Bucky to keep up their appearance as Sam was the one who handles the general transactions. _He's the business man! He's the one running this shop!_ Both Steve and Bucky would say. Although, officially, Steve is the owner of their chain.

Natasha remained silent. The others hadn't even tried to interrupt the impending suspense.

 _"Question everything"_


End file.
